Past Time Beyond The BoneEater's Well!
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Who will she choose?Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? a complicated decision for Kagome who does she love more? will her decision of choosing the one she loves be a good one or will it be a disaster?Full Summary inside! read-on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Past Time Beyond The Bone-Eater's Well!**

**Characters!**

**Kagome**

**Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru**

**Kagome's Mom**

**Sota**

**Buyo**

**Kagome's Grandpa**

**Jaken**

**Characters Later On In The Story!**

**Shippo**

**Sango**

**Kirara**

**Kohaku**

**Miroku**

**Koga**

**Naraku**

**Some Demons**

**Rin**

**Summary****:**

_**In this Inuyasha fanfic what will happen if Kagome meets Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha? Inuyasha's isn't in love with anyone in this story, he was just sealed away in a tree in the forest of Inuyasha by a powerful priestess. The name of the priestess is unknown; so now it's been 50 years that had gone by and we start off in the very beginning when Kagome was 15 years old. This story begins now in Kagome's World: Japan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did though….because Inuyasha is the most AWESOMEE anime show ever! xDD well here's chapter one please enjoy and review; now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter One: Kagome Meets Sesshomaru**

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school again!" Hi, my name is: Kagome Higurashi and I am 15 years-old. I live with my mother named: Mimirou, my little brother named: Sota, my cat: Buyo, and my Grandpa. My father died when I was five, and Sota was still a young boy- "Kagome honey, you're going to be late for school sweetie," yelled Kagome's Mom. "Alright Mom, I'm coming!"Kagome responded back.

_~Out the Door Now~_

"Oh man, I really am going to be late!-Huh? That's weird? ... I thought I heard someone just now…Maybe I could take a look in the well shrine before heading to school, " Kagome said to herself. "Hmm… There's nothing here, maybe it was my imagination?-I must be hearing things…" Suddenly, Kagome's Cat Buyo, scared her and she then trips over into the well and falls in.

_~On the other side of the well Now~_

"Buyo, you stupid cat! I'm going to murder you when I get out of here," yelled Kagome as she began to get real upset because she was super late for school now. "Hmmm…..This isn't the Higurashi Well Shrine? Sota, Grandpa, Can you hear me?" Kagome yelled-out from inside of the well. "Well this sucks, I'm stuck in a stupid well! Oh well, I can just easily climb outta here and go look for some help,"

_~15 Mins. Later~_

"Okay, now that I'm out of that well, it's time for me to go have a look around see- but my house isn't by a forest?" Kagome said as she walked around the forest that was still new to her. "Man, I sure don't remember anything in this forest at all." "Hmm…I wonder if my teacher knows that I'm not in her class?- Maybe I could just stay here for a while?" Kagome told herself.

_~Suddenly~_

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to do this?" A stupid creature asked his master. "As you wish milord," he said as Sesshomaru and Jaken went over towards Kagome. "Huh? Milord, there's a human wench over there," Jaken pointed out. "Hmm…A human wench?" Sesshomaru questioned softly aloud with a smirk on his face and he put his hand to his chin.

_~Back to Kagome~_

"I want to go home, I miss my mom and my little brother now," Kagome said getting nervous. "You, Woman, What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Huh? It's a woman with long, silver hair? WOW! She's so beautiful, but, why call me a woman if you are one as well?"Said Kagome. "Hey human-girl! Milord is not a woman, he's a man," Jaken yelled out as he heard Kagome call Sesshomaru a woman.

"What? She's a man? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Kagome said as she ran up to Sesshomaru.

"You look so beautiful and-Oh, I'm Sorry!"Kagome said again. "Wench, do you want me to kill you or what?" the Youkai said. "Huh? K-k-kill me? Oh, you're so mean, you jerk!" Kagome yelled at Lord Sesshomaru. "What did you call me you little bitch?" Sesshomaru yelled back. "Hey, don't call me a bitch, you bastard!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru once more and smacked him across his face. Kagome stays put as she sees Sesshomaru get angry.

"Milord, are you allright?" Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru didn't listen he just stared at Kagome coldly. "Jaken, leave me at once," Sesshomaru commanded Jaken as he walked closer towards Kagome. "Yes milord, as you command," Jaken said as he vanished out of sight. "Wench, how dare you call me a bastard," the youkai said to Kagome. "Well, how dare you call me a bitch," the wench replied back.

"You are a strange miko…but I scence some powers that are inside of you," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked surprised at what the youkai just did. "Let me go, I'm sorry for calling you a bastard okay?" 'And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," LET ME GO, please? I'm sorry, so sorry," the wench said to Lord Sesshomaru. "What is your name strange miko?" Sesshomaru asked, "It's Kagome," "Mine is Sesshomaru, and you are going to belong to me now got it?" the youkai said.

"W-whaat? I'm not a toy Sesshomaru, I'm a human being, you jerk!" Kagome yells as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and began to run away.

**Okay everyone, that's the end of chapter one to: past time beyond the bone eaters well! please leave a comment and review^^ and remember no flames please =D oh yes, I forgot to mention that there's going to be some Japanese words in this fanfic so enjoy! Another thing, I like to add is…I made this story in the year of 2005 of April 19 with my best friend named: Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha who is another author on this site; we both decided that I'm going to post it up on my account on so please don't forget to give her some credit. We made this story in highschool because we were bored out of our minds! So if you have further questions, please feel free to pm either me, or Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha. Ja-ne! till' Chapter Two of: Past Time Beyond the Bone Eaters Well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha!xDD just to let everyone know^^ but it's a really cool anime! I have now posted Chapter Two; hope you all love it like the first^_^. ~sonicmilahedgie~**

**Chapter Two: The Cursed Necklace, Poor Sesshomaru**

"Hey, get back here you wench," Lord Sesshomaru called after his new toy. "There's gotta be a way out of this forest!" Kagome thought as she ran for her life. "I've got it, I'll trap him in the net that's near by! Good going Kagome, You are a genious!" Kagome said as she got closer to a village, which looked like a big city. Kagome thought in her head as she looked back making sure the youkai had followed her very close to the bone- eater's well; where she had sat down to take a short break.

"Woah," Kagome yelled aloud as she saw Sesshomaru pick her up in his arms and carried her on his back. "Sesshomaru, What the hell are you doing to me?" "Quiet Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he ran towards a small cave to put Kagome in. "Sesshomaru, why have you brought me to this dark, scary-looking cave?" "Because bitch, that old hag, by the name of Kaede is coming, that's why," Sesshomaru explained. "Who is she?" Kagome asked, "She's the evil-looking miko's sister," " and, what's the miko's name?" Kagome asked again. "It's a very long story, I'll tell you about it later, it's top secret! Just do as I say and keep quiet," Sesshomaru yelled out loud. "But Wh-?" Kagome started to say but was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Shh, she's near and she might hear you so stay quiet stupid," Sesshomaru whispered.

"M-mmm," Kagome tries to speak, but Sesshomaru's hand is over her mouth so she can't talk at the moment. "Man, don't you ever shut up? You talk a lot, you stupid wench," Kagome finally shuts up. "Oh finally, you shut your pothole!" Sesshomaru whispered loudly. Kagome then looks at him, smiles, and bites his hand without thinking because he was being such a jerk to her.

"Yee-Ouch," Sesshomaru yelled-out; "Kagome, What the hell? Why did you bite my hand? Now she's going to find out where we're at, you stupid bitch!" Sesshomaru barked loudly.

_~Back to the Bone-Eater's Well~_

"Hmmm, it's a nice day today, aye; I need to find thy purple flowers my dear elder sister has asked me to look for. Huh? I hear voices that belong to a woman and a demon, I wonder where they could be?" Kaede asked herself as she enters the cave. Kagome and Sesshomaru continues their little argument, and suddenly Kaede finds them. "Ahh, so here ye are, woman and demon," Kaede smirks. "May I kindly ask you your name woman?" Kaede asks the human girl. "Huh, Me?" Kagome said to Kaede as she points to herself. "Yes, you;" Kaede nods. "Well, my name is: Kagome," Kaede then takes Kagome by the hand and brings her outside.

"Child, why do ye follow Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru?" Kaede asks. "I ran into him and when I saw him, he had told me from now on, I was his, and that I belonged to him and him only!" Kagome explains. "He said that to ye, did he?" Kaede asks trying to understand where Kagome was coming from. "Yes ma'am;" Kagome said, "and I can't get away from him, you see…he says that I must follow him, and do what he says or else he will kill me," Kagome said as she began to start crying.

"Don't worry child, I suggest you continue on traveling with him, and I have a present for you, to give to him." Kaede then presents Kagome with: a long chain beaded necklace that is purplish-black, and has silver diamonds all around it. "Here, whenever he gives you trouble, you know you can control him with this ancient necklace that has been passed down in my family for centuries, it's been told in my family that this special necklace works wonders in controlling an out-of control dog that you can not tame," "Thank You Very Much Kaede," Kagome bows with respect and smiles as she takes the necklace from her and walks away.

"Child, the secret word to control him is: Down-Boy," Kaede yelled to Kagome before she had disappeared. "Down-Boy; okay I got it," Kagome yelled back.

_~Back to Lord Sesshomaru~_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled, Sesshomaru, where are you;" Kagome called out. "Sessh-" "Got ya," Sesshomaru interrupted Kagome as he grabbed hold of Kagome and pushed her down to the ground and laid on top of her. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes while leaning closer towards her to kiss her, Kagome gets shocked by what he's doing and smacks him across his pale, beautiful, demonic-face trying to get him off of her. "Who the hell do you think you are, kissing me like that, you PERVERT!" Kagome said as she starts to get upset.

"Kagome, did you know how worried I've been? I was looking all over for you in the damn forest," Sesshomaru yelled at her. "Y-you were?" Kagome questioned the youkai. "Hai," the youkai yelled as he truned his back on her. "Gomen-Nasai for making you worried Sesshomaru," "It's okay Kagome, just don't disappear on me like that again without telling me first, you understand?" "Yes Sesshomaru," Kagome answered bluntly. "Good," Sesshomaru said as he began to kiss her once more.

Kagome who is scared at the moment let him kiss her so that way she can put on the cursed necklace on him, she smiles kissing him back as she puts the cursed necklace around Lord Sesshomaru's neck. He had stopped kissing her then two mins later and started looking at her smiling at her once again that smile not leaving his face while playfully playing with Kagome's long, black hair.

"Get off me, you jerk!" Kagome says as she pushes him off of her. "Sorry," Sesshomaru responded as he now notices the cursed necklace that's around his neck. "What the fuck is this?" Sesshomaru asked confusingly. "It's a gift from me," Kagome answered with a happy grin on her face as she came closer to Lord Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru turned bright red from the kiss he had received from Kagome. "Uhh…Thanks if it's from you, I'll keep it,," He said as he thanked Kagome for the gift. "You're Welcome," "Let's go," Sesshomaru signaled for Kagome and Jaken to follow. "Okay," Kagome and Jaken said in unison as they followed Lord Sesshomaru into the forest.

_~Later~_

Sesshomaru trips on a rock while trying to lead both Kagome and Jaken to their next destination; then Kagome falls on top of Lord Sesshomaru soon after he fell to the ground, which causes them to kiss once again. Kagome, realizing what was going on, gets away from the youkai and yells: "_DOWN-BOY!_" Sesshomaru went down to the ground after hearing that controlling word and the youkai trips on himself again.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru asked getting really angry filled with rage and hatred as he lies there on the ground. "Now, you are under my command and are in my control Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled at the youkai while giving him an evil smirk. "Damn, What the hell have I gotten myself into this time,"

**Well, that's the end of chapter two are you all curious into finding out what will happen now that Sesshomaru has the cursed necklace around his neck? Will Kagome tame him? Or will she get taken advantaged of? Well, you all will just have to wait for the next chapter. See ya soon Inuyasha lovers and fans! ~Sonic Mila Hedgie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well!**

**By: Sonic Mila Hedgie & Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha but, we have the anime and some of the manga books!^^ And we loves them!=D Well, here's Chapter Three of: Past Time Beyond the Bone Eater's Well so, enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: Kagome and Sesshomaru's Travel**

"I hate this!" Kagome said as her skirt goes up from the wind being blown in the air. "It's your own damn fault wench for wearing that strange kimono," The youkai said. "Hey, shut up you pervert," yelled Kagome as she was a few steps away from him. "Milord, would you like for me to kill the persistent wench?" Jaken asked his lord. "Oh, shut up Jaken," the strange miko yelled-out. "You can't kill me because, if you do, I'll kick your ass before you can even touch me," Kagome said. Lord Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that coming from Kagome's mouth but, it was kind of funny to see his new toy being so brave towards Jaken.

"Haa…! Sesshomaru, stupid Jaken is hurting me," Kagome yelled out loud. "No I'm not," Jaken yelled back at Kagome. "Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru called out for his servant with his hand ordering him to come forward."Yes milord," his servant responded as he went to Lord Sesshomaru. "Ha ha you're going to get it! You idiot," Kagome said making fun of Jaken. "Kagome, you come here as well," Sesshomaru commanded. "Huh? Ahh man, what did I do?" Kagome whined as she walked towards the youkai as well. "Listen here, Jaken, leave the little miko alone, and you, Kagome, keep your mouth shut understand?" Lord Sesshomaru commanded both Jaken and Kagome.

"Yes milord," Jaken answered as he bowed down to Lord Sesshomaru. "Yes sir, Mr. Sesshomaru sir," Kagome answered giving Sesshomaru a soldier's salute.

_~10 Mins Later~_

"I'm hungry Sesshomaru," the strange miko said as her stomach begins to growl while they were walking around for about nine-ten minutes of their journey. "Do you ever shut up?" the youkai named Sesshomaru asked. "Well, it just so happens that I had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning," Kagome answered the youkai while her stomach growls some more. "You will eat, when I say you can eat wench," Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "But…I'm hungry, I'm hungry, may I please eat something Sesshomaru?" Kagome begged and pleaded as her stomach continued on growling because she was dying from starvation. "Fine, Jaken, find her something that humans eat," the youkai commanded. "Yes, milord," Jaken said then left without a trace. "Sesshomaru, why do you call me a human when you're a human yourself?" Kagome wondered asking that question to him. "I'm not a human Kagome, I'm a demon," Sesshomaru said. "Y-you're a demon, what kind of a demon are you?" Kagome asked again. "I'm a dog demon you bitch," Sesshomaru said. "Quit calling me a bitch, you bastard, d-Down-Boy!" the strange miko yelled at the top of her lungs and put her hands into a fist as she started to get angry now. "Ugh, you little bitch," the youkai yelled at his toy. "Hee-hee," giggled Kagome as she saw him hit the ground face down.

_~5 Mins Later~_

"Milord, I got the human wench some food like you asked," Jaken said coming back as he saw his master pinned the strange miko girl onto the ground. A little while later, Sesshomaru had recovered from the spell and Kagome could literally feel his claws dig deep inside of her skin on her shoulder blades on each side of her shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have the food that you ordered me to get." Jaken said again. "Huh? _GET OFF OF ME, YOU JERK," _Kagome yelled as she pushed the dog-demon off of her and gets the food. "Wow, thanks Jaken," Kagome thanked him with a pleasant smile on her face and gets the fish from Sesshomaru's servant, starts a fire, and cooks them. After that, Kagome goes up to the dog demon and smiles; Sesshomaru was shocked to see her smiling at him. "Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru told me about you, and he wants you to stay here with Ah-Un," "Alright Jaken, but what about you?" the strange miko asked. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to get you a new kimono, he doesn't want you to wear the strange one that you have on now." Jaken said. "Okay, well then, goodbye Jaken, take care. Let's go Ah-Un, and get you something to eat as well," Kagome said taking hold of Ah-Un's leash. Jaken left with Sesshomaru to get Kagome a new kimono but Sesshomaru doesn't know why he's keeping her alive. He just loves to have a new toy to play with when he gets bored, and he hates all humans, but, Kagome is different from all the rest, and that is why Sesshomaru is keeping her alive.

_~Now going back to Kagome~_

"Here you go Ah-Un, here's some nice, juicy grass;" Kagome said while feeding the two-headed dragon some grass.

_~1 Min. Later~_

Kagome yelled in excitement as Jaken showed her the beautiful, white and pink colored kimono. "Wow Jaken, this kimono is soo beautiful, thanks." Kagome says as she gives him a little hug to thank the imp. After changing into the kimono behind a big tree, Kagome starts asking Jaken some questions. "Jaken, I've been traveling with you and Sesshomaru for more than half an hour now why don't I see any cities, cars, houses, and other stuff?" Kagome asked as they were by a small river now. "Well strange miko, you're in the Fueral era without those strange things you just said." Jaken answered. "Oh okay, but then again, I am in Fueral Japan," Kagome said as she began getting upset and then happy because she didn't have to go to school anymore because, her mother started homeschooling her.

Kagome kept her high school uniform just to wear around the house because today was her last day to be in that school. "Jaken, what's taking Sesshomaru so long to get back here?" the girl asked; "Milord is killing some weak demons that's all," Jaken answered the miko. "Okay Jaken, Ah-Un and I are going to the river, so just stay here and wait for Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Fine wench," the imp said and left the two-headed dragon and Kagome to sit and rest.

**There you have it, that's the end of Chapter Three to: Past Time Beyond the Bone Eaters well so is it a good story so far? xDD what will happen next you ask? Well, read Chapter Four and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well!**

**By: Sonic Mila Hedgie & Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha's by Rumiko Takahashi we didn't make him or the anime up; and the manga and anime is awesomee! xDD here is Chapter Four to: Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well.**

**Chapter Four: A Shocking Surprise for Kagome**

It was dark and Kagome was sleeping next to the two-headed dragon. Kagome used her old high school uniform as a pillow now.

_~Sesshomaru Appears~_

"Jaken, wake up," said Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru…" his servant said. "Where's the wench?" the youkai asked. "She's over there by the river sleeping next to Ah-Un," Jaken answered his master while pointing towards where the river flowed its beautiful waters. "Alright, take Ah-Un and leave at once, Kagome and I will be with you two in an hour or so," Said Sesshomaru. "Yes Milord," Jaken said while Sesshomaru went towards the sleeping miko and the two-headed dragon. Ah-Un didn't want to leave the strange miko because her scent smelled so sweet and caring; but the two-headed dragon obeyed his youkai master and left. Jaken and Ah-Un left as the great dog-demon had the strange miko in his strong arms now carrying her as he sat down. Sesshomaru scenced her power yet again as he held the sleeping miko still.

_~Sesshomaru's Thoughts~_

"_This strange wench named: Kagome has power, but she doesn't know about them does she, and the strange kimono she wears is not from this world, but it's ok because she has a new kimono that is from this world; hmmm…..I wonder if her blood tastes as sweet as her kiss_,"

_~End of Sesshomaru's Thoughts~_

"Kagome, can you hear me?" the youkai asked whispering softly in her ear. "Huh?" Kagome questioned as she snuggled up against Sesshomaru's chest and buried her face in his kimono. "Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered once more as he reaches her neck to bite it, but the miko was still sound asleep without a care in the world.** *bites* **Sesshomaru went ahead and bit Kagome on her neck; to Kagome's surprise, she opened her eyes seeing the youkai biting her neck, as she tried getting away; but it was no use, the youkai was just too strong for her to even try getting away. "Sess-Sesshomaru…Please stop," Kagome pleaded as she felt his sharp fangs piercing her soft, delicate, neck. "No you bitch, I want some more," growled Sesshomaru as he started undressing the miko little by little.

Kagome blushed as he removed some more of her kimono off her while continuing sucking on her blood from her neck; Kagome moaned and closed her eyes as she gripped Sesshomaru's long, silver hair while he continued on sucking her blood from her neck. "Your blood tastes so sweet wench," the dog demon said as he kissed her soft, gentle lips while this entire time he had her on the ground.

"I hate you, you jerk," said the miko as she tried pulling away from the youkai. "You hate me bitch?" Sesshomaru growled under his breath and glaring at Kagome while she blushed. "Yes, I hate you, you jerk," Kagome yelled as she turned her face away so she won't look at the youkai. Kagome wanted to say, "down-boy," so badly, but he had her pinned on the ground. "Look at me you bitch, or I shall hurt you some more," the youkai threatened the miko. "I won't, and you can't make me, you BAKA-KISAMA!" Kagome yelled loudly; "I told you, you belong to me now bitch, and you better listen to me," Sesshomaru said. "If you're a demon, you suree hate me because I'm a human and so that means you should kill me," Kagome said knowingly that Sesshomaru might kill her. "That is true, I hate all humans, but you, my dear miko, are special," the youkai acknowledged.

"I-I'm special Sesshomaru?" the priestess questioned the great Inu-youkai as she turned her head looking at Sesshomaru. "Hai, my strange miko," Sesshomaru answered as he picks her up in his arms and caresses her. "You're special Kagome-Chan, and you will always belong to me," Sesshomaru said as he looked into her eyes, and kissed her passionately.

_~Kagome's Thoughts~_

"_I belong to Sesshomaru now? The least he could do is not call me a bitch! I'm still going to call him a Kisama, a Jerk, and a desperate pervert," "tomorrow I can probably go to a village and get some things for myself, and I can go through the well, and maybe, just maybe….I can go back home, tell my Okaa-San I'm alright, get some more stuff, and go back to Lord Sesshomaru here, in the Fueral Era." "My Mother will home school me and stuff still, demo…for some odd reason, I'd like to stay with Lord Sesshomaru/Fluffy-San."_

_~End of Kagome's Thoughts~_

"Sesshomaru-San, will you protect me from now on if I stay with you forever and ever, and let me go back to my time to see my family?"Kagome Questioned, "I guess so Kagome, demo how are you going to see your family?" Sesshomaru answered within a question. "The well where we first met Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around the youkai's neck.

"Onegai-mas Sesshomaru, I want to see my okaa-san a few more times, then I'm all yours," Begged the miko as she kissed him on his lips and snuggled on him and Sesshomaru was shocked to see her do that to him. "Fine then," Lord Sesshomaru said as he went back to her neck and bit her harder this time. Kagome moans in pain but she doesn't care because she belongs to him anyways; and the first day and night was already over, she belongs to Sesshomaru now, no matter what.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter Four to: Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well, good so far huh? Wonder what will happen? Will Kagome actually go back to her own time to visit her okaa-? Or is Sesshomaru just bluffing? Read Chapter 5 and the rest to find out! xDD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well!**

**By: Sonic Mila Hedgie & Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the best anime ever! One of our favorites! :'D here is Chapter Five to: Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Kagome Gets Attacked By a Demon**

~_The Next Day_~

"Jaken, hey Jaken, thanks again for my new kimono," Kagome thanked the water imp as she was standing next to the two-headed dragon. "No problem, anything at all for my milord's woman; now if you will excuse me Miss Kagome, I need to fetch some pearl white roses for Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he left Ah-Un and Kagome to play. "Okay, but becareful master Jaken," the miko said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Jaken responded and left. "Now what am I to do?" asked the priestess worriedly as she looks over to the two-headed dragon.

"Well Ah-Un, what do you want to do?" Kagome asks but Ah-Un just smiles at Kagome. "Uh, do you want to go back to the castle?" Kagome asks. Ah-Un roars in a kind way to Kagome-Chan. "Well, alright then, to Lord Sesshomaru's castle it is, let's go!" Kagome cheers happily as she gets a hold of Ah-Un's leash and off they went flying through the evening sky.

_~10 Mins. Later~_

"Huh? Who's that?" Kagome looks down and questions herself as they were floating along the evening sky. "Well, I got to find out if that lady needs any help," Kagome says. "Ah-Un, we just got to help that poor, defenseless woman," Kagome pleaded the dragon. Ah-Un nods his head in agreement and swoops down towards the injured woman. "Konichiiwa, do you need some help?" Kagome asks with a kind smile on her face when she notices the woman on the ground. "She's unconscious," Kagome says in shocking surprise as she thought out loud while looking back at Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un, I have a favor to ask of you," Kagome said with a smile. Ah-Un nods his head telling Kagome that he would do anything for her. "Ah-Un, go get Sesshomaru and tell him to get his ass down here, and step on it, this lady's badly hurt," Kagome said worriedly; the two-headed dragon flies away as fast as he can to get the inu-youkai.

_~Back in the forest where Kagome is at~_

"Oh you poor lady, here, how about some water miss?" Kagome asks helping her up. "I think not wench, this woman is dead; she's not unconscious," a mysterious voice bellowed through the twilight evening. "What the hell?" Kagome turns around and finds herself face-to-face with a bird demon. "Huh, Ahh! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," Kagome yelled. "Nai Ikeike, prepare to die!" the demon said as he got his claws set on Kagome's chest. "You better stay the hell away from me, you fucker, don't mess with me," Kagome shrieked.

"Ohh! tough now, are we?" the bird demon smirked. "Don't make me kill you demon, I swear I'll kill you," Kagome roared she got her bow and arrow ready to strike the bird demon to hell. "Just try it bitch, let's see who's victorious at the end, shall we?" the bird-demon asked smirking evilly once again. "You're on," Kagome yelled as she striked the arrow at the bird-demons left wing; to Kagome's surprise, her sacred arrow did absolutely no damage to the bird demon. "Oh shit, I'm done for," the miko said worriedly. Two minutes later after Kagome ducked her head to try to protect herself, the youkai Sesshomaru came to her rescue riding on the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un.

"How dare you attack my mate, you bird demon!" Lord Sesshomaru roared out in rage as he wields his tenseiga to kill the demon. "Take this, you asshole," Sesshomaru yells as he striked the demon dead. "Oh no, the power I accumulated, I-it's gone," the bird-demon cries. "Go back to hell, demon," Sesshomaru said. Kagome runs to Lord Sesshomaru and kissed him. "Arigatoo my lord, I thought I was done for," the miko said relieved that she wasn't dead. "No problem Kagome, anytime you need me, just call my name out, and I'll be there to protect you, I promise," Sesshomaru says to his woman and smiled. "Because no-one messes with my Kagome," Sesshomaru explained to his strange little miko as he bent down to kiss her lips softly.

_~Kagome's Thought~_

"I am very thankful that I know you Sesshomaru, don't ever leave me, onegaimasu-des," Kagome said crying on the youkai's shoulder.

_~End of Kagome's Thought~_

Sesshomaru hugs her tightly and says, "I'll never leave you alone again," as he bends down to kiss her once more.

_~Going Back to Sesshomaru's Castle~_

"Here," Sesshomaru said giving Kagome a heart-golden necklace. "Do you like it my miko?" Sesshomaru asked his mate. "Are you kidding?...I love it," Kagome yelled-out in surprise giving the youkai a hug. "I'm glad you liked it, my miko," Sesshomaru answered his priestess while returning Kagome's hug.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 5 to: Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well, I know the last chapter said Kagome will be leaving to her own time, but I forgot if I put it somewhere in the story, hopefully it's somewhere in the other chapters. So please forgive me! :( sonicmilahedgie is soo sorry okay well, hope it's still a good chappie xDD Till' next time bye my fellow reader's/fans! ^_^**


End file.
